Concerning Love?
by Mrs. Frodo Baggins
Summary: Rose Braegirdle never believed in such mythical creatures like dragons, great dwarf cities, and treasures of gold. That is, until a strange wizard asks her to accompany him on an adventure? Will she find out much more about her past than she already knows? Join her, Bilbo, Gandalf, and thirteen dwarves in an adventure they will never forget. Bilbo/OC, T just in case!


**A/N: So, I couldn't take it anymore. Here is the first chapter of my Hobbit fanfiction! I feel okay with it, I may do some slight editing in the near future. Plus, I don't have the full script yet.**

**Hopefully I will soon though! I tried my best to stick with the beginning of the movie in the prologue, the part where Bilbo is writing. I've seen the movie twice now, so I have a better understanding and know some lines better. I suppose.**

**Anyways, slight mention of an OC from my other LOtR fanfiction, "I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore, Guys"! Frodo recalls meeting "the girl" he found on the road earlier. If you have read it, you'll know he is talking about Karolyn! **

**P.s. SO close to being done with that story! Only a few more chapters to go... maybe even a sequel?(:**

**Anyways, here is the first chapter!**

**ALSO, those of you who have read some of my other stories know that sometimes I put a chapter or part of a chapter to a score from the film! Like a "scorefic" instead of a songfic! I've gotten great reviews about listening to the score while reading, it makes it more enjoyable!**

**So today's score will be "Old Friends (Extended Version)", (Extended version for those of you that have the special album that was released for some time.)"**

* * *

Prologue:

Bilbo Baggins bustled around his house, searching for a book. Stopping every now and then to feel for the ring in his pocket. Now he had found his book, and say down at the desk in his study. It was night, and he had the sudden urge to write his adventure to his dear nephew, Frodo, who would soon be having his own adventure, he feared.

Smiling to himself, he began to write about the city of Dale, and Erebor. It was a wonderful tale, with wonderful people and creatures. That is, until a dragon attacked the two cities, leaving almost none alive. He wrote about the dwarves fleeing to different lands, and of Thorin Oakenshield. Frodo would have loved this tale as a child, he thought.

Then, a picture fell from his book while he sat. Stopping down, he picked up the picture.

'Rose', it read on the back, in the handwriting belonging to him. He let out an "ah" and flipped the paper over. Slightly smiling back at him was a young hobbit lass, ten years younger than him. He had barely even known the girl when they left for the mountain. How he missed her, her laugh and smile, her lips.

Suddenly slamming it down, he sighed. Why did he let her go? It was too late for anything now, she had left the Shire years ago. Off to who knew where. In his old age, he still remembered everything about her, every detail.

He hasn't realized it was morning, and he suddenly heard the voice of his nephew pipe from behind him, "What's this?"

"Not ready! That's what it is!" Frodo frowned and reached for the book, "Keep your sticky paws off!"

"Uncle, I didn't know you were in love with a Bracegirdle!" Frodo exclaimed upon seeing the photo.

"How-"

"Her nose! Every Bracegirdle nose is the same!" He pointed out, to Bilbo's surprise. He was right.

"She was wonderful, pretty thing, isn't she?" He asked as Frodo examined the photo. He nodded back, and felt happy inside. Her smile warmed him, and she reminded him much of a girl he had met on the road earlier...

Bilbo shooed him off, and went back to his work. Now, he knew he would include Rose in the story. After all, she did play some big roles in this story. He picked up his quill and began to write.

* * *

Chapter 1: **  
**

This story starts out like any other story. It has a beginning, a wonderful beginning. A man and a woman, determined to be kept apart, find love.

* * *

An elf maiden of Mirkwood, and a hobbit. The most unlikely pair! Traveling to the Grey Havens, the hobbit stumbled upon the path. Their eyes met, and they could not break it. They would be bound to one another.

Disappointed, the man's family disapproved of the love, even though it made their son truly happy. Even the elves of Mirkwood were strongly against it. For five years, they were forbidden to see one another.

The maiden could no longer bare to love without him. She ran away to the town of Hobbiton, where she and her lover eloped. It was the strangest of things, and no one understood it.

A child, a small hobbit child was born. Though, a tinge of elf was noticeable. Her feet were big, but no hair upon them. She was a bit bigger than most hobbit babies, and continued to stay a little bit bigger than most hobbit girls. Her ears pointed, and her face was flawless. Every man that saw her swooned over her grace. She had the air of an elf, and everyone knew it. When the girl was old enough, she moved away from her parents to Hobbiton. There, she met her future husband. They fell in love and were married. A week later, she was pregnant with her first child.

The baby was happy and healthy, and it looked like a normal hobbit baby. Soon after this child's birth, the woman's parents died. Sad, the couple moved to Bree, where they bought a small and cozy hobbit hole, were they could be at peace.

Years went by, and they had seven children. All beautiful girls!

But the woman thought she had fallen in love with a lovely, kind man. He was an alcoholic. And soon after they were married, he went back to his old habits. The drinking got worse, and he abused the children. But not his wife. The second eldest hated the world because of it, and hated her life. She just wanted to escape.

When she became of age, she moved out and bought her own hobbit hole back near Hobbiton. She was the gem of every hobbit lad in the Shire. She seemed to cast a lovely spell on all of them when she passed, they nearly worshiped her.

That is why she rarely ever went out. She was considered odd, but beautiful. Kind hearted, smart, beautiful, and witty, the girl made a few friends. Only the neighbors and those she met at the market though. Never once had she tried to get back in touch with her family. She vowed to start her own happy one, only wanting one child. The first obstacle: find a husband.

* * *

**Start "Old Friends (Extended Version)"**

Rose Bracegirdle stood outside her hobbit hole, gardening under the hot sun. Her brown-auburn hair was pulled back, her big, soft curls trailing down her back. Her lips were pulled tight in concentration, and her odd colored eyes fixed upon the dirt. No freckles had even sprouted on her cheeks from the sun, she was glad she had never gotten them. She was a skinny hobbit, unusual for hobbit women. And her chest wasn't large nor small, she had a nice hourglass shape. Her feet had no hair, though they were big like any other hobbit. And just a bit taller than the normal hobbit! Her sisters had been like her, so had her mother. It puzzled her as to why she was so different. But never let it bother her.

It was a beautiful day, the kind that was so pretty, it didn't matter how hot it was. Just finishing the first row of daisies, she stepped inside for a drink of cold tea. She smiled to herself. Being forty was wonderful, not too old or too young anymore. She still had plenty of time to find a suitable husband as well.

A soft rapping at her door made her jump. Setting down her drink, she ran to the door.

"Hello!" She exclaimed upon seeing someone new.

The hobbit smiled shyly back, "Hullo, I was just stopping by to say one of your plant pots knocked over in the wind. It shattered." He held up the flower that had been in the pot by its stem. She frowned and took it from him, then looked around the corner at the pot.

"Thank you! Mister, uh-?"

"Baggins! Bilbo Baggins of Bag End. Just up the road there!" He pointed. The girl stepped outside and looked up to the huge hobbit hole she had always admired. Now that he said his name, she remembered him! They had passed each other sometimes at the market, or on the way home. But never had they actually communicated.

"Oh! I know that name. Rose Bracegirdle!" She introduced herself, sticking her hand out to his. He eyed it wearily, seeing as that she had dirt smudged on her hands. She looked down and instantly wiped them off on her apron, then stuck her hand out again, but he was looking away.

"Lovely day! I must be going now, it was nice to meet you!" He looked back to her, but her eyes seemed to reel him in. They were a bright emerald and gold, freckled with specks of brown. Odd for a hobbit lass! She stood there puzzled.

"Do I have some dirt on my nose!" She asked looking away and scratching at her nose.

He shook his head, and his thoughts, "No, no just thinking." They smiled and laughed a little, and he said goodbye again. "I hope you find another flower pot!" He exclaimed outside her gate. She waved her thanks and watched him walk up the road. Just as she was turning though, she heard his approaching feet running back down again.

"Miss Bracegirdle! Miss-"

"Rose! You can call me Rose." She smiled as she walked to her fence. He panted and smiled at her. Handsome and funny, she thought he was. His smile brightened her up inside, and the way he spoke to her seemed inviting.

"Alright then, Miss Rose. Would you, perhaps, like too, uh?" He paused, thinking of his words. "Maybe join me for a cup of tea sometime?" He asked as she seemed taken aback. She had never been invited to tea before! Let alone never by a hobbit lad. The closest offer to an invitation she had gotten was by a drunk man, asking her for a night with him. She shuddered at the memory, Bilbo frowned.

"Miss?"

She snapped a smile, "Yes, I would! Thank you," she said as the two smiled at each other for some time, Bilbo slightly catching his breath now.

Now the girl looked away, "I should get back to my garden..." She trailed off as he nodded.

"And I should get back to my books." He replied as he began to walk away. She smiled at him and waved once again, and he did the same. Up the road he went.

For a moment, she thought it had been a dream. Until a fly buzzed in her ear and interrupted her thoughts. A rich hobbit bachelor had just invited her for tea? She ever thought she would see the day.

Happily returning to her work, she plastered a smile on her face, and continued to plant her daisies.

* * *

The next day, Bilbo passed her house again. For some odd reason, he said nothing to her. Not even waved at her! She watched him walk up the road with a smile on his face, in his own world. Frowning to herself, she walked back inside. Why had he just suddenly ignored her? After all, they had just met! Maybe he had simply not seen her, thought she wasn't outside?

The thought rolled away and she went to go clean up. Evening fell upon the Shire, and Rose decided to sit up on the roof. It was night to smoke.

Now, normally, it would be considered odd, even inappropriate for a woman to smoke. Rose didn't care though, she pulled out her grandfather's pipe (her mother had given it to her) and shoved in some Old Toby Weed into the end. Smiling to herself, she let the flame light up her face and watched the match blow out in the wind. For awhile, she just sat, smoking and remembering.

Remembering her worst nightmare.

* * *

_"Daddy, you're drunk!" Angelica, Rose's older sister exclaimed. The man spun around and glared at her, throwing the bottle on the ground._

_He growled, "What did you say to me you little brat?"_

_Angelica backed away slowly, "I said, I-I- said-"_

_"JUST TELL ME YOU WORTHLESS TRASH!" He exclaimed rounding on the girl. Rose stood frightened by the fireplace, holding the youngest twins close to her._

_"You're drunk! Daddy, you're drunk!"_

_That set him off. Charging at the girl, he brought his hand down and smacked her clean across the face. The girl made no noise, no cry or squeal, just fell to the ground. Teats streaked her face and she looked up at him._

_"Dad-"_

_"I'm so sorry, sugar." He immediately apologized as he attacked her in a hug._

_It was like this every other night. He would get drunk, then mad, hit, then apologize until he sobbed. And their mother, to afraid to do anything, stayed in the room with the baby. Regretting everything._

_Rose hated her for it, and never forgave her._

* * *

Tears rolled down her face, and she nonchalantly wiped them away. Rose had never really escaped when she moved away. She still felt trapped, and unloved. Sure, people had been kind to her. But she never felt it for real. Puffing out some smoke, she breathed in the fresh air and looked up at the stars.

How they were beautiful.

* * *

A week later, still no word from Bilbo, Rose sat up in her bed. She felt like the day ahead of her was going to be long and mysterious. So jumping out of bed, she changed quickly and washed her hair, ate a good breakfast, and walked out the door.

A man, cloaked stood at her gate. He was touching the flowers and smiled at her strawberries. He wore a pointed hat and held a staff in his hand. She coughed to get his attention.

He chuckled, "Hello! I was just admiring these daffodils. They are lovely." He complimented as she smiled and bowed her head slightly.

"Thank you! Took them awhile to grow, but they came through!" She said as he chuckled and smiled at her. He seemed friendly, and grandfatherly. He made her feel special.

Now she frowned, "Can I help you with something, Mister?" She asked as he coughed and nodded.

"Rose Bracegirdle, would you like to accompany me in an adventure?" He asked so suddenly the girl burst out laughing. He looked around quizzically and then back to the girl. Still laughing quietly, she wiped her tear away.

"An adventure? Oh really? That's funny because I don't think anyone here would like that! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the market," she reached for the gate, but realized he stood in her way. The man was way too tall and big, and she retreated her hand in sudden fear.

"Funny? My dear, this is no laughing matter."

"Well, we can make it one. I already did! So please, move so I can go on with my business."

He frowned and did not move. She sighed and the two stood in silence for awhile. Finally, she looked up with curiosity.

"If you're not going to move, I might as well listen then." She set her things down and crossed her arms over her chest. The man took his hat off and nodded. His long gray hair and beard fell beneath his shoulders.

"Rose Bracegirdle, I know of your troubles, your past. It haunts you. And will continue to do so." He said as she gasped and looked up at him.

"How do you-"

"I know just about everything about everyone in the Shire! Tell me you do not recognize the name Gandalf?" He said as she looked down now. Trying to remember, it seemed something else should be added on to the name.

"Just Gandalf?" She asked.

He chuckled, "Some call me Gandalf the Grey." He finished as she now nodded vigorously.

"Fireworks! Those amazing fireworks! I do remember you now! You always smiled at me, and said 'Good day' to me as a child!"

He nodded at the smiling girl, "Yes. That was me. And now I've come to tell you there is hope. Hope in an adventure for you. You have some elf in you, did you not know?" He asked as she suddenly stopped smiling. "There is much more to you thank you think, Rose."

It was true, he knew of an evil, growing. Though it was still small, it would take time for it to harbor and sprout. Rose seemed to be somewhat of a target for it. And her boiling hatred of her past was fueling the evil. She needed something, some hope.

Now she frowned, "Now you're lying."

"I tell only the truth."

A silence fell upon them, and the girl tapped her foot.

"I refuse to believe it."

"Why?" Gandalf questioned as she shook her head.

"I won't." She only said quietly. He cocked his head at her, and then she waited.

"If you would like to join me, travel up the road to Bilbo Baggins' house. There you may be surprised at what you find." He began to walk away, while the girl still stood still. Then she ran out into the road.

"Wait!" She cried out and he turned slowly.

"Yes?"

"I'll go," she said as he smiled.

"Good! Stick to my instructions then," he said and began to walk away. The girl ran to him again.

"Wait, what exactly am I supposed to do then?" She asked, thinking that he was putting her to a task.

He was.

"Thank you for reminding me!" He exclaimed, "You, my dear, are to make Bilbo Baggins fall in love." He simply said, then turned to walk up the road. She stood for a moment, thinking.

She stumbled a bit, "With me?" He ignored her call, and continued up the road.

Dumbfounded, she stood in the road staring after Gandalf. Fall in love? Make Bilbo, fall in love? What kind of adventure was that! What kind of task was that? It was stupid, and she changed her mind then and there on going.

That is, until evening rolled around and after some smoking and debating, grabbed a cloak and ran from her house and up the road.

* * *

**Soooo... I think I may need to fix some parts. **

**Poor Rose! Bilbo is ignoring her! (typical, I think, for Bilbo. I can so see him doing that to a girl, in my opinion. Can't you?)**

**And to go on more about her "task", I have it worked out in my mind, and am still tweaking it! Gandalf knows something of her which she does not, and it seems an evil is shadowing her? Sounds cheesy, I know. So I may edit that part as well?  
**

**Anyone try listening the score while reading?**

**Lemme know! Only nice reviews please! As this is my first "Hobbit" fanfiction.**

**Thanks!**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


End file.
